


An Opalsami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [67]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen, there is no fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>  Mild spoilers for episode 6 of Book 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Opalsami Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Talking about how hot Korra is.

            Asami was reading one of the many books she’d borrowed from Suyin’s library in one of the many gardens decorating Suyin’s manor when she heard someone walking along the path and looked up to see, somewhat to her surprise, Opal.

            “Oh.”  She smiled and lowered the book, holding her place with one finger.  “Can I help you?”

            “Only so long as I wouldn’t be bothering you.”  Opal stopped before her then sat on the bench, hands wrapping under the side.  “I just thought, well, it might be nice to talk for a bit since it seems like you’re not really going to be in this episode.”

            Asami blinked, then laughed.  “To be honest, I’m pretty used to it… and besides, I’m trying to stay as far away from Varrick as possible.”

            “Oh, yeah…” Opal rolled her eyes and looked off at the ground.  “That’s a pretty hard one to explain.”

            “It’ll probably end up that his wacky new invention saves the day somehow,” Asami said.  “There’s always an excuse to shoehorn in yet another male character in this show.  So anyway, what did you want to talk about?”

            “Well, a lot of things, really.  Like, you’re not a bender, and now, here I am, having not been a bender for my whole life, and now suddenly… I’m an airbender!”  She swung her legs out and leaned back on the bench.  “I mean, isn’t that something we’d be able to have an incredible conversation about?  I’ve spent my whole life surrounded by extraordinarily talented earthbenders and metalbenders, I’m Toph’s granddaughter, and my mother specifically founded this city for earthbenders to reach their highest potential!  Shouldn’t that have affected me growing up, no matter how much my mother loved and cared for me?"

            Asami sighed.  She reached over and put a hand over Opal’s on the bench and said, “I know what you mean.  It’s impossible to do anything when the plot demands that things happen so quickly.”

            “More like the writers demand it,” Opal sighed.  “Or the network.”

            “Yeah.”  Asami squeezed her hand a bit.  “It’s frustrating, but it’s decreed that it’s more important for you to be Bolin’s manic pixie dream girl love interest.  Which, watch out for that—the writers really don’t have a good track record with romance on this show.”

            Opal blushed, turning away, and said, “I know.  Korra and I talked about it a bit.”

            Asami smiled a bit.  “If there’s anyone left on this show I’d like to have a romance plot with—”

            “It’s Korra,” Opal finished, and when she turned back to Asami, she was smiling.  “Definitely.”

            Asami laughed.  “I’m glad we agree on that.”


End file.
